


Cosas que tampoco planeaba hacer

by Alexz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz/pseuds/Alexz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek es como una droga y el no es solo un adicto sino que también su segundo plato. Bajo el manto oscuro y fuera de las miradas curiosas se entregan una y otra vez al placer. Pero solo eso, sexo, Stiles necesita mas pero pedirlo es como lanzarse al abismo, prefiere quedarse en la orilla entre el lugar medio seguro y la perdición. Haber si su boca esta de acuerdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosas que tampoco planeaba hacer

Se encontraba parado junto a su jeep en un mirador con todo Beacon Hills bajo sus pestañas. Tenía las mejillas al rojo vivo y movía constantemente un cigarrillo a medio a terminar mientras corría un viento frío y fuerte a media noche.

Con sus ojos aun puestos en el pueblo le dio una última bocanada a su fuente de tabaco y exhalo el aire lentamente por la boca dejando que el vaho empañara el vidrio del piloto. Donde comenzó a trazar líneas incongruentes intentando volver a normalizar su respiración, pero fallando cuando una figura de negro se movió en el asiento del copiloto.

Se paso la lengua por los dientes y los labios sintiendo aún su fuerte sabor en ellos. Miro la figura y estuvo tentado a reírse y preguntarle qué tan bajo se podía caer. También quería hacerle la misma pregunta a su corazón.

Pego la frente al frío cristal e intento ignorar el hecho que llevaba semanas, meses, fantaseando con que esto pudiera llegar a suceder a ÉL. Stiles Stilinski nunca tenía tanta suerte y estaba seguro que cuando su acompañante se levantara efectivamente comprobaría cuan cierta era su afirmación. Pero hasta cierto punto era lo mejor, que esto hubiese sucedido, el no podía seguir fingiendo indiferencia mucho tiempo más. 

Porque Derek Hale se había convertido en esa canción que no paras de escuchar una y otra vez y que recreas en tu mente mientras tienes efectos altamente nocivos en tu cuerpo.

Volvió a mirar el cuerpo y pensó en las preguntas en las que no quería pensar pero que no paraban de repetirse en su cabeza pese a que no quería saber las respuestas, bueno si pero en realidad no por que serían malas.

Su estómago se apretó cuando la primera choco, hipotéticamente hablando, contra sus ojos ¿Soy el único que siente esto? Negó con la cabeza por lo estúpida de la misma, claramente era el único pero no quería ver a hombre lobo alejarse de su lado e ir a buscar otras piernas disponibles, el estaba disponible. Dios cuan necesitado estaba por cariño.

-Stiles necesito volver al loft. – hablo el rey de roma desde dentro del auto.  
El aludido solo se subió y condujo en el mayor de los silencios alguna vez presenciados en su persona. Y una vez fuera del actual hogar de Derek este se digno a cerrar, con broche de oro, la noche.

-Esto nunca sucedió y nunca volverá a suceder.- y se retiró dejando al humano con la vista en el infinito y largando grandes suspiros. Que había esperado ¿Una invitación para entrar y continuar la fiesta? 

Los dos habían sabido desde el comienzo que solo era cosa de una noche y es que solo hay cosas que se pueden hacer y decir bajo el abrigo del manto oscuro. Sin embargo para su alivio y mortificación la noche siempre cae, y Derek vuelve a arrastrarse dentro de su coche para sexo rápido en el mismo mirador.

Pero luego se da cuenta que es él el que se arrastra como un perro faldero y pese a su aparente devoción, sigue sin ser ni por asomo el plato principal en el banquete de Derek. Y una parte enferma de él es feliz porque para el hombre lobo no hay ningún plato principal, tiene el corazón cerrado y nadie tiene permitido el acceso, ni siquiera un par de horas.

-Podríamos estar juntos…. Si quisieras.- suelta una noche tentativamente tras darle un beso que nada tiene que ver con sexo. Derek en respuesta se baja del vehículo y se larga. 

Y volvió a suspirar porque, que era exactamente lo que quería Derek de él. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se conformaría y mucho menos aguantaría sexo ocasional y ser dejado de lado por la primera mujer que se abriera de piernas. Así que ¿Qué? ¿Qué se siguiera arrastrando?

Prendió el auto listo para marcharse a casa seguro que no vería al ex alfa en mucho tiempo después de esa gran metida de pata por su parte, cuando sintió la puerta de copiloto volver a abrirse y ver como este se subía.

-Quiero… un nosotros – dijo con resignación pero la comisura de sus labios pareció elevarse mientras su mirada verdosa volvían lava las venas del castaño quien movió su mano hacia las llaves para apagar el auto y tener su segunda ración de sexo. – ¡Pero en una cama! por una vez tener sexo en un lugar que no me deje toda la espalda molida- 

\- Eres un hombre lobo. – se quejo poniendo el jeep en marcha. - Y tu auto sería mucho más cómodo pero nunca quisiste. 

-Como si necesitara cargar con el olor de tu excitación, más de lo que ya lo hago, todo el santo día.- el pecho de Stiles se contrajo dolorido por el comentario. – Por las noches no tendríamos sexo, hubiese estado todo el día duro y en cuanto te hubiese visto te hubiese violado. No creo que quisieras – El chico negó fervientemente y sintió el pulgar de Derek acariciarle la mano siendo imposible callar un gemido cuando lo hizo sobre su muñeca.

-No creo que lleguemos a una cama. 

-No me lo estas poniendo fácil precisamente.

-Ni tú a mí.

-Dios por eso evito estar mucho tiempo cerca de ti. – soltó la mano. – Te tendría todo el día en la cama, o en cualquier parte, follando como animales…

-Eso suena fantástico. –interrumpió con la vista en la carretera.

-Ya…pero no tenía tu autorización. Ahora sí. – y su ojos brillaron con anticipación.

-Derek siempre has tenido mi autorización.

-Siempre eh tenido tu cuerpo. –apunto mientras bufaba. 

-Siempre has tenido más que eso. – admitió en voz alta lo que llevaba sintiendo durante meses. Y para su gran sorpresa Derek lo miro alucinado. –Era obvio, soy un puto libro abierto.

-No lo era, eras muy cerrado con tus emociones y tras el sexo te largabas y comenzabas a fumar y beber como si la hubieses cagado. Y solo intentaras olvidarlo.

-Tío tienes que estarme jodiendo por que eras tú el que se largaba y tenía pinta de querer olvidarlo todo. – se quejo revolviéndose el pelo claramente molesto.

El licántropo lo miro con enojo unos segundos y luego comenzó a negar con la cabeza como si esto no le pudiese estar pasando a él. No a sus 23 años y luego de darse una nueva y última oportunidad de salir con alguien. 

-Tenemos un serio problema de comunicación. De mi no me sorprende pero de ti.- volvió a negar.   
\- va a ser lo primero que vamos a arreglar de nuestra relación.- y las palabras perecieron calentar las almas de ambos. – pero primero que nada sexo como la gente normal. 

Stiles soltó una risa y saltó del auto cuando estaciono fuera del hogar de Derek. Este lo abrazo por la espalda y ambos caminaron riéndose hasta el elevador. La risa del hombre lobo era baja y ronca y envolvía todo el lugar con una inusitada tranquilidad. 

-¿Cuando hemos sido normales? –cuestionó el humano mirando el reflejo de ambos en la caja metálica.

-Tienes razón. –concedió Derek y estirando la mano apretó el botón de stop. – Creo señor Stilinski que tener sexo desenfrenado con un hombre lobo a las cuatro de la mañana en un ascensor cae dentro del término anormal ¿Usted qué opina?

-Absolutamente de acuerdo. – ronroneó deslizando las manos por los bíceps de su estrenado novio. – Pero creo señor Hale que usted me había prometido una noche cómoda en su cama. – murmuró haciendo un puchero mientras deslizaba sus manos por la tersa piel.

-Y aún planeo hacerlo. No lo dude.

Y Stiles agradeció del fondo de su alma que su padre se encontrara fuera de la ciudad y fuera fin de semana, porque no se veía capaz de salir de la cama de Derek Hale en mucho tiempo. 

Tampoco es que planeara. 

Y cuando sintió la dura erección frotándose contra su abdomen se anotó que posiblemente tampoco fuera a ser posible escapar del ascensor. 

Cosa que tampoco planeaba hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esto guardado desde hace tiempo es bastante cortito pero espero les guste :)
> 
> kudos y comentarios se aprecian Xd


End file.
